


The art of nudity

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Tumblr prompts [32]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Dirty Talk, M/M, Nude Modeling, Tumblr Prompt, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: "By the way, this is my best friend I told you about, Ian," Mandy drew his attention back from drifting off completely to a very naughty fantasy land and Ian's lips tugged into a grin when the intense blue eyes finally spotted him. Mickey's expressive eyebrows rose a little, eyes flickering over Ian's body and clearly pausing a few seconds longer on his crotch before finally finding their way back to Mandy."The naked guy." It wasn't much of a question and more of a statement. "You're friends with an exhibitionist?""He was today's life model, asshole," Mandy replied with an eye roll and she was finally done packing her art supplies and cleaning her workplace, slipping her backpack over one shoulder.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, the prompt was " _Gallavich + paint class_ " but I kind of only brushed the subject. Sorry? *laughs*  
> I don't even know what this is...

"I still can't believe that I actually agreed to this," Ian sighed while his eyes briefly scanned the room, taking in all the painting supplies and easels set up everywhere. Mandy hummed under her breath, currently occupied with setting up her workplace before everyone else would arrive soon.

"I can. You just love to show off your body and you have been bugging me about meeting Mickey for _months_ now. Of course, you would immediately jump at a chance to do both," she replied with a wicked little grin and Ian sighed once more, this time a little heavier. His best friend was absolutely right, though. He did have a tendency to enjoy _showing off his body_ \- probably the reason he had chosen dancing in a gay nightclub during middle school - and he really didn't mind the prospect of doing so in front of Mandy's older brother.

Ian was maybe a little bit obsessed with Mandy's brother, despite never having met the guy and only knowing him from photos and her stories. He did know, though, that not only was Mickey gay as well, he also had the most piercing blue eyes in the universe and an ass to die for. Even if his personality was as terrible as Mandy always insisted it to be, Ian was still determined to at least get a one night stand out of this and he didn't care how extremely horny this made him sound.

Just when his thoughts were about to drift off to imagining what it might feel like to be buried inside that deliciously round ass, the door opened and Mandy's art teacher entered the room. She greeted them and smiled in delighted surprise when Mandy introduced her best friend, adding that he volunteered to be their life model today, seeing as the one they initially invited had cancelled and they hadn't been able to find anyone else quickly enough.

The teacher ordered him to get undressed before she instructed Ian how to pose on the chair in the middle of the room that was surrounded by all the easels. Ian didn't mind being completely naked since he was more than comfortable in his body but he was still instructed to drape a piece of cloth - a shawl of some kind - over his lap to cover his crotch. The material was so thin that it didn't actually do much to really hide anything and the outlines of his dick were still pretty visible but Ian didn't bother pointing it out and patiently waited for the rest of the students to shuffle into the room before he got into the pose he had been shown earlier.

Ian had to admit that it was more difficult than expected to just stay in the same pose for over an hour, even with short breaks to stretch in between, and he breathed a sigh of relieve when the teacher finally announced today's lesson to be over. He walked over to his best friend to take a look at her painting and even though he already knew that Mandy was an amazing artist, he was still impressed by the result that made him look so completely different from how he perceived himself.

"Ian, would you mind covering yourself? I have stared at your dick enough to last me for the rest of my life," Mandy pointed out and rolled her eyes at the fact that he may have discarded the shawl and had simply joined her in all his naked glory without a second thought.

"Sorry," Ian chuckled and he was just about to go back to his pile of clothes when the door was pushed open by a pair of knuckles rapping against the wood, accompanied by a gruff, bored sounding voice calling Mandy's name. The other students had already left and Ian's head perked up immediately with the realisation that this had to be Mandy's brother who was supposed to meet her for lunch after the art lesson - the sole reason Ian had agreed to all of this because it was the perfect chance to meet the guy.

Mickey was admittedly shorter than expected but he definitely made up for it with his broad shoulders and overall strong appearance. Ian didn't even pay attention to whatever the siblings said, only grinned at the few _fuck_ s that rolled off Mickey's tongue easily, while he was occupied checking the other boy out and licking his lips absently.

"By the way, this is my best friend I told you about, Ian," Mandy drew his attention back from drifting off completely to a very naughty fantasy land and Ian's lips tugged into a grin when the intense blue eyes finally spotted him. Mickey's expressive eyebrows rose a little, eyes flickering over Ian's body and clearly pausing a few seconds longer on his crotch before finally finding their way back to Mandy.

"The naked guy." It wasn't much of a question and more of a statement. "You're friends with an exhibitionist?"

"He was today's life model, asshole," Mandy replied with an eye roll and she was finally done packing her art supplies and cleaning her workplace, slipping her backpack over one shoulder.

"You didn't disagree with the exhibitionist part," Mickey pointed out and his eyes flickered back to Ian, clearly trying to not look at his crotch again which made Ian grin a little bit wider.

"Because it's kinda true. I do enjoy undressing in front of other people," he answered with a casual shrug and finally made his way over to his clothes, leaning down to pick up his shorts and biting his bottom lip when he heard Mickey suck in a breath. It seemed like the chances of getting a one night stand out of this were even better than anticipated, judging by the other's reactions to his nakedness.

* * *

Mandy actually dragged Ian along to lunch with them but Mickey didn't really seem to mind and neither did Ian because this way he could actually talk to the guy a little and realise that his character wasn't nearly as terrible as Mandy had always described. He was quite the opposite of terrible, to be honest.

 _Exactly his type_ was a much more accurate description, Ian thought while he had a hard time not staring at those unfairly soft looking lips whenever Mickey chose to add something to the conversation. He was quite grumpy and didn't seem to be very talkative, the exact opposite of Ian who always had difficulties shutting up, but it made Mickey seem even sexier in his eyes. Or maybe it was just Ian's sickness talking.

When Mandy announced that she had to go because she had another class, there was a brief awkward pause after she had left but it was broken by Mickey's "So, what was that about you enjoying to undress for others?" and, just like that, they were on the same page about where this encounter was headed.

* * *

"Fuck, your ass feels even more perfect than I thought," Ian groaned when he finally bottomed out, his hips pressed flush to Mickey's perfect ass, buried in the thigh heat of his body while pressing him against the bedroom wall. They had decided to head to the small apartment Mickey shared with his sister, seeing as Mandy still had a few hours of classes at university left and Ian simply chose to skip his own afternoon classes.

"Thought a lot about my ass, Gallagher?" Mickey questioned and Ian didn't have to see his face to know the other was grinning but Ian was unable to reply immediately because of the muscles clenching around his dick and causing him to moan.

"Ever since I saw a photo where I could see your ass I wondered what it would feel like to bury my dick inside of it," Ian panted against the other's neck and shifted his feet a little for a better position, fingers digging into the soft skin of Mickey's hip and pulling him impossibly closer. "It was more than worth the wait."

This time it was him who didn't give Mickey the opportunity to reply because he finally started moving his hips, unable to keep still any longer and the first shallow thrust was followed by a more intense, deeper one that drew a satisfying groan from the other's throat. Mickey's reactions to his movements were simply delicious - his soft grunts, clearly trying to hold back his sounds but failing, the way his muscles clenched around him and how the ones in his back visibly moved. The other's lower arms were pressed against the wall for purchase to move back against Ian to meet is every thrust, causing their connection to feel that much more intense.

"Fuck, and I knew your dick would feel amazing," Mickey moaned into the crook of his elbow while pushing back against Ian in time with the almost rough rhythm of his deep thrusts. "Stretching me so good."

Ian cursed under his breath, the other's words causing his hips to stutter a little before he buried himself into that tight heat again, searching for that bundle of nerves that would intensify Mickey's arousal even more. He knew he hit the right spot when the muscles around his dick tightened even more and almost made him cum right then but Ian stilled his movements for a few brief seconds, gently digging his teeth into the pale skin at the nape of Mickey's neck.

It was tempting to just chase his orgasm but Ian wanted to enjoy this as long as possible and his initial thought of only wanting a one-time thing out of this had already evaporated even before the first piece of clothing had fallen. Mickey's rough personality and sharp tongue had a certain charm to them and Ian might actually have to thank Mandy later for convincing him to be the naked life model for her art class because otherwise he would have spent the afternoon in boring classes instead of fucking the hottest guy he may have ever encountered against a wall.


End file.
